


Если бы это был последний день твоей жизни

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-DAO, Romance, Songfic, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Если бы этот день был последним в твоей жизни, и завтра для тебя бы не наступило, ты бы попрощался с прошлым?
Relationships: Male Amell/Zevran Arainai
Kudos: 1





	Если бы это был последний день твоей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> сонгфик на nickelback - if today was your last day

Антива пахла апельсинами, оливковым маслом, соленым морем и — совсем немного — опасностью.

В Антиве каждый день мог стать последним, и это завораживало, даруя невообразимое наслаждение от того, что ты не мог бы предугадать, что ждало тебя за следующим поворотом: тупик, полный Воронов, или следующая друг за другом сеть петляющих улочек с лавками и приветливыми торговками с золотым загаром на обнаженных плечах.

Антива пахла домом.

По крайней мере, так казалось Зеврану.

В Антиве почти каждый день — это праздник, а каждый вечер — новый карнавал с выпивкой и веселой музыкой на главной площади, и Дайлен, словно ребенок, разглядывает всех и вся, когда они выходят на улицу после заката солнца. Зевран поддается мимолетной слабости — берет его за руку и показывает на небо, где в розовых бликах еще не севшего солнца начинают рождаться звезды, а поток смеющихся девушек и парней, пахнущих солнцем, морем и вином, проносится мимо них, замешкавшихся и остановившихся прямо посреди площади, чтобы просто смотреть вверх и ясно понимать, что нет никаких Воронов, нет никакого Мора, нет никакого Архитектора и никаких киркволльских храмовников и магов. Есть только они, смех со всех сторон и соленый от морей воздух Антивы.

Это их заслуженный отдых, думает Зевран. Они это заслужили. И какая разница, что у Дайлена на лице глубокий шрам, а по ночам он стонет от фантомной боли в ожогах на спине? Главное, что они вместе. Главное, что сейчас они сидят на чертовом скате крыши какого-то дома, болтают ногами над пятиметровой высотой и, смеясь, считают прошедшие внизу парочки. Главное, что вокруг них — Антива. Море, солнце и апельсины.

В Ферелдене было холодно и сыро, вспоминает Страж. И Зевран легкомысленно толкает его в плечо, не переставая пить из бутылки антиванский бренди, от которого почему-то тоже пахнет апельсинами. В этой странице книги их истории нет никакого Ферелдена, никакой Вольной Марки и уж точно нет никакого Орлея или Тевинтера. Есть только белая луна на небе, шум моря от причала, запах оливкового масла с ярмарки, теплые объятия от внезапно нахлынувших чувств и Антива, пахнущая домом.

Они были везде, где только можно: объездили весь Ферелден от Амарантайна до Денерима и Орзаммара, пешком таскались по Вольной Марке и Киркволлу в компании Хоуков, в погоне за неуловимой Морриган каким-то невообразимым образом попали в Орлей и его распрекрасный Вал-Руайо, по приглашению тевинтерского Круга даже съездили в Империю, умудрившись и там найти себе приключений на неугомонную голову. Антива стала их приютом. Их перевалом между очередной порцией опасностей, распрей магов и храмовников, драконов, древних богов и прочей чертовщиной, с которой они вдвоем умудрились сталкиваться за все это время. И какая разница, что у Дайлена в волосах белеет редкая седина, а иногда по ночам ему кажется, что он слышит Зов? Главное, что они вместе, вокруг шумит остатками карнавала Антива, а далеко на горизонте занимается рассвет.

В Антиве на все воля случая. Это и пугает, и завораживает. И Дайлен, не привыкший к такому, постоянно в напряжении, даже когда они возвращаются в их небольшой домик на окраине города, а Зеврану хочется смеяться, обнимать и целовать своего Стража, пока он не отставит в сторону посох, больше похожий на трость, и не скажет какую-то ерунду на элвише, которому его еще давно научили Махариэль и Табрис. Зеврану хочется смеяться, потому что произношение у Амелла ужасное, а после орлесианского тут и там он инстинктивно картавит как последний аристократишка из их жалкого Вал-Руайо, но Зевран молчит, лишь протягивает руку и поправляет спадающие на спину волосы своего Стража, мимолетным прикосновением касаясь серьги у него в ухе. Его подарок. Сколько же лет прошло? А, впрочем, какая разница, если в Антиве их каждый новый день может стать последним, потому что за ними все еще охотятся остатки Воронов, не согласные с Араннаем, а их двоих так и тянет за новой порцией приключений?

Десять лет, думает Зевран. Десять лет как закончился Мор, как этот идиот в свои недавно стукнувшие двадцать с — тогда еще — девчачьими волосами прикончил дракона, а его душа отошла к ребенку Морриган. Девять лет, думает Зевран. Девять лет как они покончили с Архитектором, Матушкой и повстречали хасиндскую ведьму, решившую уйти от них и от своей ответственности через элювиан. Девять лет, как Дайлен ни разу не заговорил о ней вслух. Семь лет, думает Зевран. Семь лет как они приехали в Киркволл, и Дайлен наконец-то обрел настоящую семью вместо давно погибшей из-за интриг малефикаров сестры; Гаррет, Мариан, Бетани, Карвер, монна Лиандра, мессир Гамлен и даже Шерада. Они стали и семьей Зеврана. Четыре года, думает Зевран. Четыре года как закончилась эта кутерьма в Киркволле, как Мариан стала наместницей, как Гаррет и Андерс бежали из города с мятежными магами, как их с Дайленом из города прогнал Каллен, взявший на себя бремя временного управления храмовниками, и как Карвер пошел с ними, присоединившись к Серым Стражам. Три года, думает Зевран. Три года как Лелиана пишет им, наставляя и оберегая. «Вернулось нечто еще более опасное, чем Архидемон и Архитектор, которых вы оба победили когда-то», — писала она. — «Вы уже достаточно натерпелись. Мы пытаемся найти Хоука. Я — с горем пополам — уговорила Кассандру оставить поиски Командора Серых. Надеюсь, вы в порядке. Была бы рада снова увидеться с вами обоими».

Серые Стражи живут не дольше тридцати лет, вспоминает Зевран. И смеется, когда думает про Лария, которого они встретили вместе с Хоуками. Нет, думает Зевран, легким движением руки разливая вино в бокалы, его Страж не доживет до Зова с такими происшествиями кругом. Кто-нибудь обязательно доберется до них, и они погибнут в бою подобно… героям, наверное? Хороши герои, смеется Зевран, пока Дайлен обнимает его за плечи и легко целует в макушку, одержимый маг и Ворон-отступник, самые главные кандидаты в летопись тедасских рассказчиков.

В Антиве жарко круглый год, и они распахивают ставни на окнах, поток воздуха колышет огоньки непотушенных свечей на столе, пока они, словно дети, забираются на подоконник и сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, и смотрят на улицу, где в первых лучах солнца город уже начинает свою обычную жизнь: торговки под окнами выставляют в лавочках оливковое масло и апельсины, загорелые танцовщицы проносятся мимо них, смеясь и потрясая длинными юбками, молодые парни ловят их и, смеясь в ответ, присоединяются к потоку веселья от недавно завершившегося карнавала, а рыбаки уже возвращаются с пристани с сетями, полными рыбы и водорослей.

В Антиве каждый твой вдох может стать предсмертным, и Страж дышит так спокойно и размеренно, что Зеврану кажется, будто он спит. Он легко целует мага в губы только чтобы проверить: не уснул, не отошел в свою чертову Тень, чтобы поболтать с духами о вечном, и Амелл притягивает его ближе, целуя в ответ, а Зевран радуется как ребенок, зарываясь пальцами в длинные черные волосы. Он почему-то вспоминает их лагерь, разбитый недалеко от Денерима, и разговор с Логэйном, совсем недавно принятом в Серые Стражи. «Вы нанимали меня для убийства Стражей», — напоминает он тэйрну, а потом показательно целует смущенного Амелла в висок, усмехаясь. — «Должен заметить, задание я провалил». Он все еще помнит запах костра от мантии Дайлена, помнит надоедливого пса, влезающего к ним в палатку, помнит Алистера и Логэйна, синхронно отворачивающихся от них, когда Зевран в шутку начинал лезть к своему Стражу с поцелуями. Он помнит празднование дня рождения Дайлена, когда ему только исполнялось двадцать, и помнит их семейный праздник, когда Дайлену было двадцать пять, когда монна Лиандра с Ораной накрыли чудесный стол, и они целовались у всех на виду, наплевав на приглашенных в имение киркволльских дам из бурной юности монны Лиандры. Какая разница, что о них подумали бы?

«И дня друг без друга прожить не могут», — вспоминает Зевран слова Лелианы, тогда, в Киркволле, и улыбается, когда Страж обнимает его и тихо напевает что-то на малопонятном Зеврану языке древних эльфов. На краю сознания вертится мысль о том, что такую же песню пела им их бард из Орлея словно бы вечность назад в их лагере на окраине Денерима, но Зевран отгоняет все мысли, что отвлекают его. Нет никакого лагеря, нет никакой Лелианы, есть только они и шумящая за окном одноименная столица Антивы. И так и должно быть.

«Если бы этот день был последним в твоей жизни», — тихо шепчет ему Страж, — «и завтра для тебя бы не наступило, ты бы попрощался с прошлым?»

Дайлен смеется, и Зевран хочет смеяться в ответ и благодарить Антиву и любых известных ему богов просто за то, что они сейчас вместе и никто не может им помешать.

«А ты бы вспомнил о том, что было», — таким же шепотом отвечает ему Зевран, легко положив ладонь на грудь Стража и чувствуя его размеренное сердцебиение, — «и простил бы своих врагов?»

«Ты бы поклялся перед Создателем, — с легкой улыбкой говорит Амелл, и Зевран закрывает глаза, повинуясь какому-то странному чувству, затопившему сердце, — «что, наконец-то, влюбился раз и навсегда? »

Зевран молча целует его, не обращая внимания на упавший на пол пустой бокал.

Лелиана присылает им новое письмо на следующий день, и Страж выглядит радостным, когда читает его, а Зевран обнимает его со спины, уже предугадывая, что он скажет.

Инквизиции нужна помощь, делает мысленную попытку Зевран. Амелл вторит ему, и бывший Ворон смеется, обнимая его крепче и сентиментально зарываясь носом в слегка спутанные волосы своего мага.

«Знаешь, никогда не поздно устремиться к звездам, мой Страж, кем бы ты ни был,» — непривычно-тихо говорит Зевран, и Дайлен разворачивается к нему, обнимая в ответ и легко касаясь своими губами его. Страж молчит не больше секунды, а затем касается его волос пальцами и с легкомысленной радостью в голосе отвечает: «Не позволяй ничему вставать на твоем пути, поскольку время никогда не будет на твоей стороне…»

Зевран улыбается, целуя его.

Время никогда не будет на их стороне.

Если бы этот день был последним в твоей жизни, и завтра для тебя бы не наступило, Страж, ты бы попрощался с прошлым?

Кажется, Зевран уже знает ответ на этот вопрос.


End file.
